It's for the best
by dReAmY92
Summary: A tale of Rose and Scorpius from a slightly different angle.Can be considered dark in some places. Involves a new war, a bulimic and slightly unbalanced Rose and a cold Scorpius front. But don't let it discourage you, it gets better! Ch.1&2now re-uploaded
1. What happens next?

**A/N: This is the edited version of this chapter. Kudos to my lovely beta CoverGirlInLove. Enjoy, read and review.**

* * *

As he laid there surrounded by nothing other than the sound of her steady breathing, he realized thinking became too hard somewhere along the way, so, he settled with just concentrating on inhaling himself.

It was a really strange feeling that filled him though; it seemed as if with the person who gave him life to begin with now gone, it was nearly impossible to keep up with the daily routines he had set up for himself over the years.

It felt wrong being alive, being able to think, to breathe. So, all he could really do, was concentrate on the breathing taking place next to him, as he absentmindedly locked their hands together and intervened his fingers with hers.

She looked so different while sleeping; it was almost surreal, the serenity written all over her face. He felt oddly upset because of the fact that he had never seen her look so peaceful when awake.

Everything that happened with her family after the war, had really taken its toll on her behavior, and now, that another war was fast approaching, he hoped that she could handle it.

He wanted to make sure that the 16-year-old girl asleep next to him would one day be lucky enough to achieve true happiness. He wanted to be the one by her side, helping her get to that point.

But, he knew better.

He couldn't, wouldn't, be that guy for her. Not that her family would let him near her anyway, if they knew about them. In order to ultimately save her, he would first have to save himself, and he wasn't sure if he had it in him to keep on fighting. The prejudice, the glares and the cold frond he had to pull up, was getting old very fast, and he had enough of it.

That's why he felt the need to get out of her dormitory fast, because if he didn't, only Merlin knows what the consequences would be. So, he mustered up the strength to get up and out of her bed, taking extra precaution on not to wake her.

As he struggled to free his hand from under her, he heard his name leave her lips as she slyly smiled to herself in her sleep. He froze on the spot for a mere moment before coming to his senses and realizing it was for the best. He couldn't keep doing this to her, to them, giving into temptations, letting their hopes raise, when he knew they could never be an item. She deserved better.

He got out of bed and walked straight out of the door not daring to look back, knowing that if he did, he might regret his decision and stay. He couldn't allow it, more regret than he already held himself accountable for was simply out of the question. It was for the best.

It was with that thought, that Scorpius Malfoy left Rose Weasley's dormitory, not caring what the future held for anyone. He erased all data of her existence as soon as he entered the Headmistress's office and requested to be sent home to spend some time with his family. And as he threw some dark green floo powder into the fireplace, he couldn't help but think: "It's for the best".

* * *

She knew he was gone even before she opened her eyes. She could feel him shuffle throughout the night as sleep refused to take his thoughts away, but as soon as she felt his hand finding hers and his breath on her neck as he moved his body closer to hers, she let herself doze off in his arms without a care in the world, like so many times before.

Bliss.

It was bliss. She should have known better. So, when she started to wake up and felt nothing but the cold sheets around her, she knew he was gone.

The warmth of his body was now a memory of something she thought could last forever.

As she slowly, almost lazily lifted her eyelids, she couldn't stop that stupid little voice from hoping that he was just taking a shower. But this time, she did know better. She knew him better than she knew herself. She knew that, he too, was an owner of another stupid little voice. The stupid little voice was almost certainly blaming her for keeping him from being beside his mother while she lay helplessly on her deathbed.

She knew he would blame her for having another one of her "episodes" – as she now called them. For forcing him chose between herself and his mother. For putting herself first.

When they got the call, she knew she had lost him for good. He would never let himself forgive her for making him stay and take care of her, he would never forgive her for depriving him of the chance to say goodbye. She knew that.

Still, despite her knowledge, when he just let her hold him and cuddled with her, letting silent sobs run trough his body, she thought, hoped, that he would let her be there. Silly girl.

As she ran her hands through his blond, almost-white hair, and moved as close to him as she could, so close that she could hear his heart rapidly beating. She could almost feel it breaking, as she kissed his tears away gently, assuring him that it would be okay, knowing that's exactly what he needed As he locked their hands together without saying a word, she let herself foolishly hope that he needed her enough to forgive her. Silly, silly girl.

And now, he was gone. She was alone as was he. He was never the alone one, that title had always belonged to her. No matter what his father or grandfather would do or say, he always had his mother to fall back on. He needed her. And she was gone.

She had to find him before he gave up on them. She had to make him see sense. She looked fanatically around the room, scanning it for any possible clues of his whereabouts. However, there was nothing, not even a note.

She felt the familiar feeling settle deep inside her stomach. This time it was she who let sobs violently shake her body. She felt the strange, but now welcoming feeling of bile rising up in her throat. She quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Kneeling in front of the toilet bowl and purging all her feelings away, gaining control once again had never felt better. This time, Scorpius wasn't there to stop her.

She got on her feet and started brushing her teeth not bothering to wipe away the tears freely falling down her cheeks. He did what he does best, he walked away. And it was all her fault. Who knows…? Maybe it was for the best.


	2. A trip down memory lane I

**A/N:There you go.. chapter 2 now re-uploaded. A big thanks to my beta CoverGirlInLove. R&R please**

* * *

The first memory that comes to her when she goes back to bed, is of the first time she met him.

* * *

_Her mom was having a meeting with the minister concerning one thing or another, and she begged her to tag along so she could get some books in Florish and Bots. _

_She was ten at the time and her mom had reluctantly agreed to leave her at the shop while she was having lunch with Kingsley, making her promise not to leave the store by any means. _

_Of course, she promised without a second thought and started going through books left and right, trying to find a couple of interesting ones. She was going through '213 Ways to Kill a Vampire' by Sheila Johnson when she spotted him. _

_She could feel someone's eyes on her, and as she lifted her head in search of them, she found herself captivated by his grey orbs. He was smirking at her and rampaging though books at the same time, not even bothering to read the titles_.

_ She found herself unable to look away. He approached her, smirk still in place and said in a monotone drawl, "You must be a Weasley." _

_She finally broke his gaze blushing fiercely and quickly became defensive, "Does that present a problem Mr. I-will-smirk-my-way-through-life," she said defiantly, not minding her blush. _

_She wasn't used to getting undivided attention as it was always chaos in her house due to the recent arrival of twins Jacob and Sebastian._

_ "No, not at all. I'm, Scorpius Malfoy, pleased to meet you…" he trailed off._

_ "Rose. My name is Rose. Nice to meet you too, Scorpius."_

_ They made small chat for the next couple of hours until his mother came to pick him up. _

_When Rose's own mom came for her, she was shocked by the lack of books in her daughters' arms. When asked about it, Rose just shrugged and said she didn't find anything that interesting, deciding that declaring herself friends with the Malfoy heir, wasn't a smart move._

_

* * *

_

Now that she thought about it, that was probably the moment she made the worst decision in her life. If she had just been honest from the start about their friendship, maybe things wouldn't be this complicated now.

* * *

_September 1st quickly came, and she found herself forgetting all about Scorpius, too busy trying to get her older siblings to tell her how they actually get sorted into the houses. _

_They wouldn't budge; it was a tradition not to know after all. Feeling highly frustrated because of this, she decided that silent treatment was in order and that she should look for a compartment of her own. _

_She spotted Scorpius on the station, but he was too busy talking to his parents to notice her. So, she decided to find him now. _

_She went through all the compartments, blushing savagely when she caught a couple of 7th years snogging, looking for a distinctively blond head among the students. _

_She found him, sitting in the compartment alone, reading a book in the corner. He didn't look up when she entered; he silently closed the book in his hands and placed it in his bag murmuring "I hope it didn't take you too long to find me, Rose"._

_"What makes you think I was looking for you?" she replied quickly. A little too quickly. _

_A rather smug smirk then graced his features, "Call it a hunch"._

_ "Whatever," she was loosing this round and she knew it._

_"So what house do you think you'll be in?" she asked after a couple of minutes of silence._

_ "Ravenclaw probably. My whole family was in Slytherin, as you already know, but I don't think I'll do well there," he confidently stated. _

_"How can you be so sure? You look like you'll fit in there nicely there." she replied viciously, hoping to get back to him for teasing her for attempting to find him._

_ His eyes darkened and he scowled. "Please _Weasley;_ don't act like you know me, because you don't. And I'm not like them."_

_She shrunk under his gaze, not daring to question his resolve on the matter. "So I'm _Weasley_now, _Malfoy_? Am I going to be _Weasley_ every time I say something that displeases you?" she questioned. _

_"You'll be a Weasley until you get married," he smirked, his mask safely back in its place, and intact._

_A look of cool demeanor was carefully constructed on his face, and she wondered just how many times she would be able to see any emotion._

_"Ha, ha. That wasn't the question, _Malfoy,_and you know it. But whatever, you don't have to answer," she turned to the window and settled for looking at the hills they passed. It was starting to get dark. _

_"You don't have to get mad, Rose. You just startled me with that statement," he said after a few beats of silence._

_"I'm not. It's getting dark, I better find my cousins and change," she sighed, getting on her feet and leaving the compartment. "I'll see you later, Scorpius."_

_"See you, Rose," she heard before closing the door._

_

* * *

__They stood in the entry in front of the Great Hall's doors, portraits eying them curiously. _

_Al was fidgeting with his robes on her left murmuring something about courage and slyness. She ignored him completely, focusing on the mystery that lay ahead._

_ How the hell do we get sorted, she wondered, trying to remember if there was an answer to that question in any of the books she'd read. Uncle Neville (or Professor Longbottom, as she was supposed to refer to him now) came to lead them into the hall._

_ She was awestruck when they entered. The ceiling was non-existing, and it was clearly enchanted to show the sky above Hogwarts. _

_She could vaguely see the constellation of Scorpius above her, and she thought about the talk they shared on the train. She knew he was different from the rest of his family, he had made that clear so far, but was he actually different enough to break the century long tradition of the Malfoys being in Slytherin? Could he defy his family that much? And what were their opinions on this?_

_Her thoughts evaporated from her mind as soon as Professor Longbottom started calling out names. Startled, she looked around, and for the first time noticed the Sorting Hat. _

_She nudged Al, asking him what it did, but he just looked at her and asked if she had just heard the song it had sung. _

_I must have been too consumed in thinking about Scorpius to notice it or hear it, Rose thought, now concentrating on the sorting at hand._

_"Malfoy, Scorpius," Professor Longbottom read._

_ He calmly took a seat on the stool, patiently waiting for the Professor to put the Hat on his head._

_ "_RAVENCLAW_!" it shouted after a couple of minutes of contemplating. _

_The Hall was rendered speechless. A Malfoy in any house other than Slytherin? _

_Timidly, some 2nd year Ravenclaws started to clap, and that seemed to have broken the students, as well as teachers, from their revere as they began loudly clapping for him. _

_ Scorpius headed for the Ravenclaw table, carefully seating on the edge. A couple of seats separated him from his nearest neighbor. _

_"Weasley, Rose," Professor Longbottom called and Rose found her self on the stool, waiting for the hats decision. She nearly jumped when she heard a voice in her head._

"Another Weasley, huh? Well, there sure are many of you. Let's see, let's see… There is certainly some courage, definitely loyalty, but no, I don't think you'd do well in either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. Slytherin is out of the question. Oh yes, you do have brains. It had better be… RAVENCLAW!"

_Rose hopped off the stool and joined Scorpius on the bench. They soon began chatting and a bond as special as magic was quickly forming._


End file.
